cwsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylar Samuels
Skylar was a half-blood witch before she was turned into a vampire by Alex. She came to Hogwarts at the age of 11 and was sorted into Slytherin. At first, she was a very bright and hardworking girl, but in her third year she found some new popular friends and ditched studies. One day (on January 6th, 2012), as she was walking through the corridors, she met Alex. The girl didn't know she would become her first made vampire. Sky didn't scream much and in the end she passed out. When she woke up, her first thought was she was hungry. Alex was with her and took her to find a victim to kill. Skylar was very scared of herself at the beginning but the blood was so good that she forgot her fear. She followed around Alex until she taught her how to be a vampire but then decided to have fun and stopped listening to her maker. Then she met Edward Scissorhands. The two became a couple and at the Slytherin ball, she sang a song for him. However, it turned out he was way too crazy for her, so she broke up with him. Then she started dating Oliver Socks who was a werewolf undercover and she liked that dangerous side of him so they stayed together even after McGonagal kicked the graduates out of Hogwarts so that there would be more room for the new kids. She and Oliver had a fight soon after that and broke up. Skylar went to live to Charmed Witch Sity. One day she woke up in a rainforest and tried to scream but an evil voice in her head told her to stop or she'll die. So she stayed quietly until Alex and the others from her group found her. They were being tested by someone and had to find a precious stone plus some of their aquaintances so that they wouldn't get killed. While the others were searching, Sky and Eddie became close again and she wasn't so afraid of him. So one night they had sex and the next day Skyllar found out she was pregnant. When everyone was saved, the majority of people went to Ian Somerhalder's house. Skylar also had to go so that Ian could see if it was possible to remove the baby. It was impossible because it was a vampire, so Skylar accepted her faith and started living with Alex and Ian but didn't allow Eddie to leave her, either. So they lived together happily for a month before Aria was born. Skylar was happy to start her normal life once again without Eddie (who was secretly killed by Oliver Sykes) and so she went to the Maldives (Eddie had left her all his money after she had told him she was pregnant, so she used them to go there) to have a break from anything. Including her daughter. When Skylar came back, she didn't want to take care of Aria and just bought a new apartment. Soon, she and Oliver reconciled and started living together. He made her realize that family is important so she took Aria from the Somerhalders and started taking care of her with Oliver. When Eddie came back from the dead, Skylar didn't want him to touch the little one but even though she always said bad things about him, Aria knew he was her real daddy and she loved him. Skylar was even angrier at him when she saw him cut his wrist like a real emo and give Aria drink from his blood. Also, she didn't believe he's a good father, since he usually left Aria to Draco Malfoy, who may or may not have been a pedo around the little baby. However, in time Skylar decided to trust Eddy and gave him permission to take Aria whenever he wanted. And so, Sky was with her daughter only on weekends and sometimes school breaks. Now, she is happy that her babygirl has found love and is independable just like her mother.